The Blood Stained Rose
by AngelOfThEDeprived
Summary: Harry and Voldemorts Confontations, the losses, the battles, the war...and of course the Blood Stained Rose
1. The Greatest Wizard Of All

Blood Stained Rose  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in anyway, Harry Potter is the copyright of J.K.R. and Warner Brothers, this story is my own little story of Harry Potter, this is during the war with Voldemort.  
  
The Greatest Wizard of All  
  
*  
  
Prologue  
  
Looking up at the stars through his emerald green eyes, he gazes at the glittering specks of light in the sky which deeply reminded him of Hermione's eyes, but yet none could be as beautiful as the stars in her eyes. Lately every moment that he has to spare ((which was little)) he thought of her, the moments that he got to rest he would close his eyes and think of her.  
  
They weren't officially going out yet, they where how do you say on a waiting base, she says she can't handle a relationship with anyone while everyone is dying out there, she said she loved him but this love has to wait for with love there comes a blindness and with that blindness well it could easily get them killed.  
  
Young love Dumbledore had told them, he had told him how nice it was to be in love, the pleasure in knowing someone thought of you in their spare time and also at any waning moment. But Dumbledore was no longer here to tell him that anymore....no, for the latest encounter with The Dark Lord came Dumbledores great and noble demise, he used a form of magic that was so powerful it saved the lives of the wizard and witches in the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Voldemort had formed a new and powerful magic that made the Avada Kadavera look like a simple Stupefying spell. Many wept for the great and old wizard and they praised his accomplishments, his bravery, and what he gave up for them...his life.  
  
************  
  
"Ah Harry, oh and Mrs. Granger I see, I suppose I am disturbing you to in your...eh *ahem* exploring."  
  
Harry and Hermione bolted up and disentangled themselves apart, looking shocked and worried at what they should say to Dumbledore, well at least that was Hermion's reaction. Harry on the other hand beamed at Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"No its okay professor, did you want to see me, or was it Hermione you where looking for?"  
  
"Yes, yes Harry i need a word with you, and oh yes Ms. Granger I would like you to get Mr. R. Weasley in here please and await Harry and my return"  
  
"Professor, I'm not in trouble or anything am I? Hermione and I that is, we promise never-"  
  
"Harry, Harry calm down, Dumbledore came with a hearty laugh, of course you are in no immediate trouble that is i just wanted a word with you on how you are doing I've heard from Poppy that you haven't been experiencing any hurting scars and through some training the Dementors no longer have an effect on you as they did before am I correct?"  
  
"Yah they don't anymore Professor, I no longer experience the things I did before"  
  
"Very good Harry, very good. You see i was hoping to get around that little barrier, you are the few in this particular camp that can produce a full fledge Patronus and that is very needed at this-"  
  
"Sir you aren't saying that Voldemort is planning to attack with his Dementor army here soon is he?"  
  
Dumbledore gave a heavy sigh and looked over the hill that he and Harry stood, he looked at all those young lives that could be ended soon , from one attack, those little ones would be defenceless. He heaved another great sigh and looked into the Harry's eyes noting so much like Lily's  
  
"Harry that is exactly what I am saying, you see the Dementors have been given a new assignment, and that is to attack Hogsmeade. And seeing that our little camp is standing right in the way of the attack we will have to evacuate all children in the next hour."  
  
Harry felt the color drain from his face, the Dementors would be attacking soon very soon, too soon that even Dumbledore was worried about the saftey of the children, couldn't Dumbledore make a Patronus big enough to drive them all back?  
  
"But yes Harry that wasn't the reason i brought you out to talk, the reason is how have you been? You and a paticular curly haired ms.?"  
  
This time Harry really thought that Dumbledore had gone off his rocker, here it was a Dementor attack soon and he was worried how he Harry felt about his life at the moment? Maybe there was more to it that Harry wasn't seeing  
  
"Its been well, eh confusing...haha Mione says she doesn't want a relationship at the moment even though she loves me, she thinks that love will blind us from our duty to the Order."  
  
Dumbledore laughed heartily at the response that Harry gave  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger is always one step ahead of the qudditch game is she not, you have to watch out for her or next thing you may know she could be passing you up on your studies at being an auror Mr. Potter, even in the Defence Against the Dark Arts area."  
  
Harry blushed a deep red color, knowing fully that he had been slipping on his studies to become a licensed and qualified auror, during his studies his mind has been wandering off to other things, and almost as if Dumbledore can read minds the great wizards face came inches from Harry's with a great big smile.  
  
"Yes, I know Harry, that girl has been on your mind for far too long."  
  
"Professor...I...I promise I won't drift off on my studies-"  
  
"Dear me Mr. Potter I was not interrogating you on the subject. I was just merely answering a simple question to your simple answer"  
  
Harry thought to himself, Oh man Dumbeldore can really read minds I knew it, I knew it!  
  
"Harry don' be quite so foolish is there was a magic that could read you every thoughts without you feeling a sense of probing in your...well privacy then my I shall put my Chocolate Frog Card on stake to it" Dumbledore laughing whole heartedly."  
  
Harry smiled a sheepish grin, "Sorry Professor, its just that...just that-"  
  
Harry was at a lost for words it was just that everyone that was ever close to Dumbledore could read minds on more then one occasion. He didn't know what to tell him next, should he say...what should he say?  
  
"Mr. Potter there is no need for an explanation, Dumbledore replied with a slight chuckle, I understand, I understand."  
  
"Yes Professor," Harry replied with a smile.  
  
"Now back to you and Mrs. Granger, how far along the road have you two gotten along?"  
  
"Alo..Alon...Along the road sir?"  
  
"Come now Harry, remember I can read minds," Dumbledores eyes had a twinkle in them.  
  
"Sir...I...I...," Harry blushed a deep not knowing what to say...this wasn't like a matter to discuss with someone he had seen as a Grandfather figure.  
  
"Just remember Harry, just remember this, and it will be the greatest weapon that you shall ever posses, the greatest spells of all spells...the key to the most powerful magic that Voldemort can never possible ever understand...love."  
  
"Love? Professor.... I don`t want to seem rude but umm....what am I suppose to do? Make out with Hermione in front of him?"  
  
Dumbledore let out a tremendous roar of laughter, "My, my Harry you have that tad bit of innocence still in you I see. No Harry I do not think that would help you on defeating Voldemort, you shall find out your answer soon enough... soon enough.. But Harry you ought to remember this paticular quote -Life is like a book, some choose the path to have it already written...yet others defy destiny and fill in their own marks-"  
  
Memory Closed  
  
That was the last conversation he had with the greatest and noblest of all Wizards...Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard that have ever honoured the earth by merely having him step upon its thresholds. Not he Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived, not he the boy that was saved countless times by Dumbledore, no not he, not he.  
  
   
  
   
  
  


	2. The Dementor Army

****

The Dementor Army

*******

Harry stood at the very edge of a great hill that over looked the entire camp, the camp of the children to the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Many of them...they had recruited so many willing wizards and witches to join up the fight against the Dark Lord, and now many even after so many painful experiences and battles of war that he has ever seen he smiled thinking about how the Dark Lord shall never win. So many of them showed up to take wands up with the Order that they filled up the head quarters and the empty summered Hogwarts. They came from all over, United States, South America, Africa, and even China. The thing that made him realize that in doing good things everyone would show up even the self dependent Chinese.

He braced that thought and for a moment in a long time it felt as if he was truly warm again, a tingling sensation that reached even to his finger tips. He thought back to that last night at the place for the Dementor Army attack. So many brave wizards and witches fought, even the children tried to fight even though they knew all spells they could even begin to imagine doing would be useless. 

**************

Memory

**************

Harry Brushed back his untidy hair with his hand, he tried combing it down, which by now he knew it was useless. No matter what he did with his hair it always seemed to stick out in all sorts of different places. By now he should have already gave up but he was nervous, Dumbledore said the Dementors would be attacking soon, but how soon?

"Harry, Harry are you okay? Came Hermiones reply from within the tent.

"Yah I'm just fine Mione"

"Harry Potter seven years knowing you I know that look and that mood your in, you look as if the weight of the whole wizarding world is on your shoulder again."

Hermione came next to Harry and slipped a gentle arm around Harry's waist, she took him into her arms, she thought she felt that he almost melt into her, but the next second she knew she must have been mistaken for he seemed stiff as a board.

Harry felt as if this was heaven, being held like Hermione like this, it felt as if everything in the world was no longer set upon his shoulders, he felt relaxed...normal. He looked at her, her face was resting on his shoulder, he tilted her head up and their eyes met. Harry Looked into the most magnificent eyes he has ever had a chance to look upon, her hair was no longer curly but straight, he smile could have melted the tallest ice caps from the highest mountains. He stared into her eyes for what seemed like mere seconds but it was in reality quite awhile.

Hermione almost choked on her breath when Harry looked into her eyes, she could have sworn her heart stopped beating and then all of a sudden started beating twice as fast as it normally would. She really loved this boy already almost a full grown man. She loved his emerald green eyes, even his naturally untidy hair, his glasses, his smile, him.

They stood on that small hill for what seemed like minutes when it was apparently quite awhile for the sun started setting. When Harry finally spoke.

"Mione remember when we had our first kiss?"

Hermione giggled as a little girl would, how could she forget? Harry had no idea what to do but he knew this much put his lips to hers. But I guess Harry didn't have much coordination when his eyes where closed since he kissed her nose, and thinking that it was her mouth thought to add a little tongue...the moment was hilarious.

"How could I forget Mr. Potter? That was the most umm interesting things my nose has had the chance to encounter."

Harry blushed a deep red, knowing fully what he had done wrong.

"How about we erase that little part from our memories and add this."

Harry swooped down to kiss her and this time to his delight he made contact as he had the chance to do so many times in the last couple months. His hands moved from her hips to her hair and he felt her arm tighten around him.

Harry felt as if this was the true meaning to love, he felt...he felt cold? A scream pierced the quiet night air. Harry and Hermione ran down the hill that they stood on toward the sound of the scream. They took out their wands and Hermione planted one last desperate kiss on Harry's lips and the two ran toward the darkness. 

Where the darkness came it grew quiet Harry could hear nothing and see nothing, he looked back and saw that no matter in which direction he looked toward he could not see a thing. Another scream, a child's scream came, he rushed toward the place where he heard the scream he hit something hard and tall. Hearing a gruffed voice curse in the dark.

Next thing he knew a great ferret came toward him and light up the darkness, the ferret lite up an image Harry would have rather not seen. For one he saw Mad Eye Moody, Moody grabbed him and pushed him toward the ground as Harry felt something flew past him, and a cold trembling feeling went through him, a feeling he knew quiet well. Besides Moody Harry had seen close to a dozen Dementor's surrounding the area where they had stood, Moody's patronus drove back some but they where closing in on them fast. Moody grabbed Harry and pushed him away and yelled the spell for his patronus ferret.

Harry who was dazed at what had just happened took his wand and produced a patronus, a silver stag erupted from his end of the wand it drove the Dementors back, with the help of Moody's help.

"Harry go find that child, the boy's in that corner right over there" Mad eye pointed with a bloody hand.

Harry didn't need telling twice he ran over to the place where Mad eye had said and produced another patronus to guide him. He found two little boys crouched together behind a tent one was shivering so hard that if the situation wasn't so serious the little boy could have made chocolate milk, while the other was crouched but unmoving. Harry picked up both boys and set another patronus and set off toward the light.

Harry ran hard knowing that he couldn't stand a chance to defending both these boy's and himself if a couple of Dementors showed up. He ran fast now knowing he didn't have time to set off another patronus to reach the light. Harry felt soemthing cold swept near him and next thing he knew he was lying face ground in the dirt.

As he was getting up he felt a cold tremble near him, the hairs on the back of his neck prickled as a cat would be when hissing. He grabbed for his wand but a cold hand swept it out of his wand hand once again. Harry by know knew what it was, he knew that if he didn't act quickly he might be kissed, not being able to see at all was a very big disadvantage.

One of the little boys whimpered, the whimpered turned into a blood curling scream, Harry knew if he didn't act quickly the boy would be in danger. He grabbed at the air as a blind man would, we touched nothing. He heard the scream growing farther away. He ran towards it, he swung his arms wildly and his foot caught on something he felt down and touched one of the boys, he wasn't moving but he was there at least. Harry ran toward the scream and he felt ice surround him, he swung wildly and his fist connected with something colder then ice. He felt something drop from the ground he felt around in the darkness. He touched something lumpy and when his fingers made contact a little boy screamed his head off. Harry picked him up and then with each boy under hand he ran and ran.

Harry ran, his breath came in crazy exhaustion, he was panting but now that he was wandless he knew that if he didn't keep on running they would die. A cold figure flashed by his sides, so fast, it blocked his path. Harry came to a hault but he ended up colliding with the figure. 

It felt as if he just jumped into ice cold waters, much like the time he walked through Nearly Headless Nick. Harry inched back slowly, he clutched the two boy's at his sides. He heard the one that was screaming bloody murder not so long ago start screaming things.

"No don't take my mommy, mommy!"

Harry himself bite back a tear knowing how that pain felt, he couldn't help the boy from his despair, nothing can match up to that pain that these creatures of the damned created, the ice cold feeling of never being happy again. He shuddered involuntarily at his own remembrance to the pain. He felt cold again, he felt nearer to the pain, it drew him closer, and this pitch dark place seemed to get even darker. 

"Harry is that you, no Harry no wake up, Harry Potter open your eyes!" bellowed a voice that seemed so close and yet so far.

Harry realized he was losing concentration he had to pull himself back in reality, he felt finger of ice holding him up by his cheeks. He kicked and heard a grunt from the damned.

"Harry duck! _Expecto Patronum_, Harry don't, Harry!"

Harry felt that he would have felt a whole lot better if the patronus didn't light up the area, there was close to 2 dozen Dementors surrounding them. He felt their coldness, they lived like the undead...those who could not die. An eternal hunger that they held within, the face that the people that ever saw it would be in no condition to tell about how they looked like. He saw the ragged cloaks they wore over their heads, he looked into a cloak wondering if he maybe able to seeinto them, he felt a cold blue burn into him. 

It was useless they were surrounded, and whoever produced that patronus even if it was a full fledged one it was still not strong enough to hold off this many Dementors, if only he had his wand.

He heard another yell at the incantation and he felt bravery sink back into his bones when the spell flew past him, a bald eagle patronus? Who's could that be? No one in the camp had a bald eagle patronus...maybe, maybe there were reinforcements. Harry's heart jumped at the mere thought.

Someone grabbed him and pulled him up hard, "Harry, Harry hurry lets go get up common!"

"Ne..Neville, Neville is that you?"

"Yah its me Harry, get those two out of here hurry i can't hold them back any longer, this spell is exhausting. It feels as if its draining all of my energy, I can barley feel my fingers."

"You only Neville? Where...then what....then who produced that full patronus?"

"Yah only me Harry, don't ask I've been trying the spell for the last couple months."

Harry and Neville both felt the coldness crowding around them, he felt something close near by and he ducked and felt it swish past his neck at an immensely fast speed. He felt Neville shake at his side but Neville got up, Harry was just about to pull him down when...

"Take them and get out of here Harry, do you have your wand?"

"No Neville your coming with me lets go we can make it."

Neville laughed a hallow kind of laugh. "Harry only one of us can make it, its either me or you and whoever gets out can take the boys but not both of us, and the world needs you Harry...GO!"

Neville pushed Harry toward the direction he came in at and set of a patronus that way, Harry turned around and saw at least 20 Dementors surrounding Harry.knew the faster he got the boys to safety the fast he could go back and help, he ran. He didn't think how could he help? He had no wand and that was the only way he knew how to drive them back, he didn't think about any of that only about getting back there and helping Neville mattered. He ran feeling the ice like feeling leave his body.

Finally he reached to a clearing where it was not dark, it was broad daylight, he looked at the two boys one clutching to a wand with big opened scared eyes and he looked at the other unmoving, probably scared stiff thought Harry.

"My name is Harry Potter," He felt the boy was calming down after hearing his name. " I need to borrow that wand and get you and him out of here now."

The boy handed Harry the wand, and picked up the other boy and ran off toward the light, Harry saw many people run into the darkness each not knowing what they where going to face but knew they had to face it.

Harry ran back in with the wand and he heard a yell. "No stop it, stop it...stop it you monsters don't do that to my mother! Put my dad down don't you dare hurt hi....ahhhhhhh!"

Harry ran toward the spot yelling "Neville, Neville _Expecto Patronum_. He saw his patronus gallop toward Neville, it knocked down two Dementors in its wake and then knocked down the Dementor holding Neville.

Harry rushed toward Neville and picked him up he carried him toward the light, Neville croaked "Was I useful Harry, did I make difference?" Harry didn't know what to say, Neville probably just saved his life and the two boys and all Harry could say "You did great, no beyond great Neville. Thanks for saving me." Neville smiled after hearing those words and fainted from exhaustion.

Harry set Neville down and immediately two healers came running to help, Harry left Neville with them and ran back into the darkness, he knew that when herds and herds of Dementors got together they could make a field of total darkness that could cover even the brightest days, the darkness was going to be a disadvantage to them, he tried to think of a solution but couldn't come up with none.

"Harry, Harry over here."

Was that...was...Hermione's voice? That couldn't be her voice "_Expecto Patronum_" No one was there. Harry was confused and dazed was he thinking about that girl that much? No it couldn't be she must be around.

"Harry, help me!"

Harry broke out in sweat he felt it trickle down his head and touched his lips, his emerald green eyes surveying the darkness. "Expecto Patronum" He saw bodies laying there, just shells of their former selves, just a useless shell without its soul. He looked into the eyes of the once body full of life and individuality now souless, emotionless, worse then dead. Its blue eerie eyes shines back into his own emerald eyes, it seemed to plead for release and yet it could do nothing in expressing its self. It didn't know what it wanted, it moved like the dead, like the blind, in pain. All the color was drained from it all the things it should feel was gone, it gave a scream that could have only came from hell.

Harry looked at the figure standing, tears brimmed up at his eyes, while the light produced from his partronus went away the darkness enveloping him in its folds, he breathed a single word.


	3. El Sacricio

__

SilverWand13: Thanks for being my first ever reviewer, I hope I get more, when was looking at the reviews you gave me a will to keep on writing knowing that someone was reading thanks.

Sarah: Hey thanks sis for reading my story, haha I'm sorry for leaving a cliff hanger it just fitted well you know? Man you where part of my motivation too thanks.

****

El Sacricio

Harry thought about the moment he found out about not one but two great important losses in his life, with his parents already gone, his godfather as well...he didn't think it would be possible for him to lose anymore close people to him anymore. It just wasn't fair, a voice in his head "Nothings fair dear, just suck it in like you do to the rest of the pain" Harry knew he couldn't just go and do that. So much anger, so much pain all bottled up inside and he put a cork on that bottle that should have been let out so long ago.

How, how could he be the one to be taken by those creatures? Harry's eyes got glossy from tears that where forming on the brink of his eye lashes. He opened his mouth but no voice came out, only dry air came. He Then heard a voice that was not his own but he knew it was his. How could he the man that had taught him the patronus be sucked by those foul monsters? How...it was impossible, the greatest teacher Harry had ever had the chance to encounter.

"Pro...Professor Lupin, no how could they...how did they..."

Harry looked into those eyes, the eyes of his beloved teacher, the man who taught him not only what he was there to teach but also the man that helped him find himself. He taught Harry to accept who he was and what road destiny had written him. 

Harry moved forward and touched his teachers arm, the shell thrashed and swung at Harry. Its arm hit Harry across the face leaving a mark but yet Harry just stood there.

"Professor Lupin, Professor Lupin, you are a sane man you can think and..."

The Next hit by the shell sent Harry sprawled, he didn't know what that would have helped talking to it, this is not how he wanted to see his professor...no not like this. Now all of his parents close school friends all gone...all of them except for that traitorous man...no that creature. 

Harry fell on his knees and his fist slammed the ground, tears fell freely from his face, he let out a cry that was almost as inhuman as the ones sent out from the Dementors. Harry slammed the ground with his fist over an over again.

He heard a sound to his left, with all his pent up rage he went into denial, he imagined that Lupin was still alive, that Sirius was still alive, that his parents where still alive, and he felt a fake happiness surge through him. A great stag erupted from his wand, one so strong that the force sent him flying and he lay sprawled on the ground. He looked at where his patronus was going and he saw that it tore up the ground in its wake. He closed his eyes, just for a second he thought...for a second.

"Harry...Harry wake up you must wake...oh please lord, please wake up Harry. You can't die I love you too much for you to die Harry please open your eyes...please....."

Harry felt as if all his bones where broken, his head was held up by two soft delicate hands, they where caressing his face in slow circles. He felt droplets of water splatter onto his face, he heard a voice it seemed so distant, "Harry please wake up, I love you so much we haven't even started on us yet...Harry common please open your eyes so you can see the miracle you done. You did it, you defeated them Harry the darkness is gone the cold is gone...Har....ahhhhhh!"

He felt the hands be torn away from his face, he felt a coldness sweep onto him, he felt it standing...no gliding on his chest, his heart felt as if it would stop beating from this sheer new sense of coldness. He heard a scream, it seemed to become louder and clearer. He opened his eyes.

"Expecto Patronum," came an unstable voice.

Hermione dropped to the ground and felt the Dementor let her go and glide away, but how...who....Harry? Could it be, she looked at where the patronus came from and saw there was her knight in shiny armour. She felt relieved, Harry was alive, she was alive, but....but where's professor Lupin? She couldn't stand any longer and fainted, she felt to big strong hands hold her and carry her off.

************

Memory Closed

************

Things that happened in this fight...no in this war that had slowly seem to destroy him, his parents, his godfather, and his teacher and friend. Just how many more things can happen or go wrong for that matter?

He should have known that so many things can go wrong, so many things can happen, so many mistakes can happen in such short times. A life could be ended so easily...he should have known that.

**********

Memory

**********

Harry had carried Hermione back to camp, the moon had already risen and the night air was cool and fresh. A soft summer breeze swept by while he waited outside the tent for her to wake. She had used up so much energy as did the rest, while he waited he had already checked up on Ron he was alive but knocked out as well for the moment. He waited thinking back to his past to the cries he heard from his own darkest fears from the Dementors.

****************

Detailed Feeling

****************

The coldness he felt when he rode on the train to hogwarts that seemed so many decades ago when it was a mere 4 years, the coldness that he felt creep into his fingers and his body when it came into the room. He felt numb all over and he heard a screaming that seemed so distant but yet so close, a voice that he did not recognize but seemed so welcome and warm to him. 

His fathers voice, his mothers voice, his parents voice...their last will to save him so he could destroy Voldemort. He saw his father fight bravely tall and strong like a man should, like he should. His mother carried him out of the room quickly, she had to set up the last resort for saving her only child, her beautiful creation. The eyes that reminded so much of her own, the untidy hair she loved to ruffle up like his fathers, the strong commanding sound that would one day become great.

Her baby boy, she would risk everything and anything for him, but who knew that with this beautiful child came great blessing and great curse. Why should there be such a prophecy?

Harry had felt his mothers thoughts, about her being proud that he was hers and about her despair that she could not see her child, her son grow tall and strong, and just like his father she had thought...just like James. He felt her grow desperate as she heard the scream from her husband, in her mind it raced..."No, no he can't die...we can't die...they had so much more as a family, they where married for not so long and already they were being torn apart.

Harry thought to himself as he felt the wave of emotions from his mother desperation and lost for hope, her love for her child and her love for their family. Harry kept thinking about that one lines in that god forsaken prophecy _AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NIETHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES._

**************

Detail Closed

**************

Harry then laughed into the air like a maniac striking his fists in the air yelling "Neither can live while the other survives you hear that VOLDEMORT and I will not be the one that falls...no I will not be the one that falls." He felt brims of pain sweep into his eyes, but no....no more tears, he showed weakness, and that is something he Harry Potter did not do often. No more tears, I let enough anger out today. 

He stood at the edge of a lake, the moons reflection was shown in the middle, like a great big piece of happiness. Harry looked across the water, so beautiful he thought...he saw something move, no not something....some things move from across the lake. He looked closely and he saw a herd of some things. Faces but yet they weren't....Death Eaters.

Harry tore down the trail back to camp, he let was about to let out a yell but thought better of it...maybe if they did a surprise attack they would stand a much bigger chance. He heard a pop sound to his left he took out his wand and with his qudditch abilities he ducked and rolled near a tree but before he could a hand grabbed his shoulder and warm relief went through Harry.

"Harry...shhhh do not make a single soung," whispered the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

Harry felt a wave of relief wash over him, Dumbledore was here. He would have nothing to be afraid of...but then why did Dumbledore look so worried? He saw that many people from the Order of the Phoenix was already making a half moon circle around the camp, they were saved thought Harry.

Harry felt him being tugged into the shadows, he was about to let out a yelp when....

"Its me Tonks Harry shhh, we need to get you out of here Voldemort is here," she said darkly.

"No Tonks, I can't leave they need me, my friends are here...my girlfriend is here as well."

"Harry I know...I know but you have to get out of here, trust me Dumbledore needs you to leave right this moment but needs you to come back at a time during the battle, you need to do something before you can step into battle Harry."

Harry didn't know what was to be done but if Dumbledore....thought it was best for him to come in at a certain time then....who was he to argue? Through earlier years from his own stupidity he had made a bigger mess of things.

Tonks grabbed Harry and with a simple swish of her cloak she rushed her and Harry away.

Hermione woke up hearing battle, first thing she did was reach into her hand for her wand...yes it was there. Where was Harry, oh no....no he can't be out there....

"Mione are you awake," came a groggily voice to her left.

"Ron is that you? Are you okay Ron what happened to you?"

"Don't worry about it," as he slowly got up and pulled out his wand "You reckon we should get out there now?"

Hermione got up quickly out of her bed and drew out her wand, "_Lumos", _a small ball of fire light up the area where they stood and Ron and her walked out the temporary tent.

"Bloody hell," came Ron's slightly trembling reply

Hermione herself wanted to cover her eyes but she knew that if they stood there it wouldn't help the situation any, so she took Ron's arm and they were about to run toward the battle when all of a sudden a clang of things happened in the temporary tent.

Ron was first to react he sent the full body bind at the direction where the sound was last heard, Ron jumped forward with his wand out and probed open the tent flaps. He looked around and saw that it was Neville with the full body bind and a tea kettle caught on his leg. He muttered the counter curse.

"Sorry Neville I thought you where...."

"Its okay don't worry about it, I was clumsy that's all."

Hermione rushed in and gave Ron a **Aren't you kind of paranoid look?** Ron gave her one of his **Oh shut up like I would have known** look. Hermione helped Neville get up and the three ran toward the heat of battle.

They ran toward the open field and saw that at least a hundred Death Eaters where on the field and only about half that many Aurrors and then quite a bunch of small children sending off sparks and small spells at the Death Eaters trying to help the Aurrors. She looked up on the hill where Harry and her had just stood not so long ago, it looked as if many of the Order could show up this time. She surveyed who was there and something caught her eyes, a long silver beard..."Dumbldore," she breathed.

He was here, they where saved....but where was Harry, where was that head full of untidy hair of his and those jade like eyes? She couldn't find him anywhere when she could have usually spotted him easily. Was he gone...no she couldn't think like that he had to be still alive, she would know if he wasn't there any longer...she would know she kept reassuring herself.

"_Expelliarmus," _came Ron's voice, Hermione felt something fly by her fast and it slammed into a nearby tree with a loud cracking thud.

"Mione what where you thinking about!? You could have just been killed damnit, what would I tell Harry....Don't tell me that is what you where thinking about."

Hermione blushed a deep red knowing fully that Ron had guessed and was kind of disgusted and bewildered, but he should know...his newly acquired girlfriend and how he day dreamed about her during more then half of their studies for being future aurrors.

"Neville keep a watch on her, common lets get going you guys."

The group ran into battle.

Harry stepped once again in the camp with a rushing pop back from Dumbledore's office, he had the Gryffindor sword that he had gotten from the sorting hat in his second year at Hogwarts.

Tonks had told Harry to use it like he would with a wand, except this sword not only contained his wand that they had found earlier in the fray with the dementors but also the power of itself. Harry grabbed onto the sword and put it out in front of him. He looked around for a mere second but during that second he observed so much. He saw a boy screaming in pain, obviously those twisted men in those masks had used some sort of spell to get the skin to turn inside out, and even though the boy was dead they used some spells to burn off the boy's legs, arms, and gorged out his eyes. 

Harry turned away not being able to look, but he knew he must, he ran toward their way and in his haste he didn't think of how much sound he was making. One of the Death Eaters turned around and saw him, he sent s curse at Harry, he felt his hair frizzle from the heat of the spell.

He kept pushing himself forward and he felt the sword come to life, a blue jet came from the tip and knocked down the first Death Eater in its path and it went straight through two Death Eaters.

Harry flipped the sword around and swung at one of the men and the tip got caught in the mans shoulder, the man let out a cry of pain and next second he started bubbling from inside. Harry's eyes widened...what was he doing...what was happening? The way he destroyed these Death Eaters was in no way honourable. How could Dumbledore ask him to do this, no why did he...

Hermione looked across the field and saw that there stood her hero with a great big sword much like the one from their second year. She looked at him one moment she saw the look of triumphant in his eyes and next second she saw that he looked as if he thought of himself as sick. She didn't understand it why? 

Then her questions where answered a Death Eater came running and the sword with much of Harry's protest swung the tip into the man's stomach and the man fell backward and started to swell with great size and he opened his mouth trying to scream knowing that he would blow...his eternal organs had just expanded like a frog. She looked at his eyes and then at his face full of horror and pain and what was happening to him. The man tried to scream again but suddenly burst onto the ground.

Harry by now was in fear, how could he stop this thing how? This did not make sense why would there be something so evil belong to the house of Godric? This made no sense to him how.

The sword swung again and this time it connected with a Death Eaters head but instead of exploding or anything else it was transfigured into something horrible something that was neither man nor beast. 

In seconds Harry had taken down already half a dozen grown men, blood steaked down his brow and reached his eyes, he didn't even bother to wipe it off, but when it trickled near his mouth he had a sense to lick it, to taste the blood of his enemy to taste blood.

What was happening no, this can't be happening not now, not ever. Harry rushed toward another battle after another blood streaming down the sword, it trickled down to the handle and dripped on its big round rubies. And the more blood spilled the more Harry wanted to drink it.

Harry urged himself not to do anything rash like that, he looked around and surveyed the destruction, many lives had been lost during this battle, their side and the enemies side as well, Harry heard a little girl crying into the night air.

"Mommy, daddy, grandpa, grandma? Who's out there, is anyone there."

He saw the little girl break down into tears and she fell down and sat on a body she got up screaming, then all of a sudden her screaming stopped, she bent closer and closer to the body.

"Mommy?"

Harry turned away he couldn't bear to see the child's eyes when she found out that her mother was dead, instead he climbed up the mountain and when he reached the summit he heard he voice echo through his head, those words. Mommy.

He looked to the field and saw it the real battle, Death Eaters, The Order, Aurrors...and Dumbledore! Harry saw that Dumbledore was out flanked and maybe outmatched, four Death Eaters surrounded him and Voldemort close behind each setting out their own little spells. Dumbledore couldn't have possibly held them off any longer.

He drew his sword and in his desperation a jet black thunder like beam came out and went into the nearest Death Eater, the man exploded into a bright light, but even as he exploded there was a mad glint in his eyes and his movements.

Harry sent out another desperate attempt at using the sword this time with much frustration, at it not coming out the way he wanted, he sent out a red beam and the nearest death eater crumbled to the ground and screamed in pain the scream could have wakened the dead, the body shrunk the eyes became smaller and turned red, the body was now shrivelled and through his own eyes Harry could see the man was still alive.

This was sick what was this sword doing why...how....what?

Voldemort saw Harry's frustration, pain, anger, confusion and took it as a way to destroy Harry for good and now was his time Lord Voldemort's time to destroy Harry Potter. Maybe it was time to set out his greatest new spell yet, or no....no not yet there shall be a time...it would be his last resort weapon just in case Dumbledore survived and then exploited his spell. 

"_Avada Kedavra," _Voldemort.

Harry hearing these words ducked down and rolled toward Voldemort and he was now face to face with this foul creature the reason for all this pain for everyone, this damned thing made their lives miserable.

"Crucio," came Harry's almost suprised voice.

Voldemort was surprised as well, he never expected Harry to use one of those spells, but he knew in time he would but he was still surprised maybe this was why the spell hit him, a pain that Voldemort have not felt for such a long time.

Harry was surprised that the spell hit, he was even more surprised that the spell worked, it was his first time trying it out. He saw Voldemort start bending to the ground, Harry knew that pain well the shearing pain that went into the opponents mind and spread throughout their body. The hot shearing pain, Harry smirked.

Voldemort tried to stand and not bend over but every attempt the hot pain went through him even more, he finally realized to himself what was he doing he sent a counter curse back at Harry and he saw the boy skid back ward but catch his footing. Voldemort panted, and he heard Harry gasp for breath as well.

Harry felt a different kind of pain shear through him a cold feeling, but a cold burn that he couldn't explain, Voldemort had had enough of what was happening he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Harry Potter we meet again, we are once again in battle," hissed Voldemort's voice. "You have defied my plans so many times more then any other and now today is your time to die!"

"I don't think so Tom, your Death Eaters are falling, they are being captured this very moment Tom...this is your first confrontation to the end, two more to go. Harry this is it your first battle of three to the final one with Voldemort...I shall not interfere"

Instead of fear Harry felt hatred for this man that called himself Lord, he wanted to end this here and now, no more set backs, no more time, this was Voldemort's time to fly, his time to die.

"Tom I will destroy you tonight...only one of us shall survive you know that right?"

Voldemort looked at Harry with great disgust, how dare this boy call him boy his muggle name, the name that he very much detested and only had to put up with it until he graduated from Hogwarts and no one dared call him that name again.

And as if Harry knew what to say it came out of his mouth before it reached his mind, "Haha Tom you don't like that do you? Am I teasing you the so called Great Lord Voldemort you'll just be just Tom to me now haha."

Voldemort seemed to emit hate and detest at the moment and Harry was getting great pleasure out of it all, Voldemort smiled Harry Potter wouldn't be smiling after this...

  
Voldemort took a quick glance at Dumbledore and saw that Dumbledore was smiling, or was it...what was that smile? What did it mean, it seemed to have a meaning. That was not his worries at the moment.

"La Kedco Ava," came Voldemorts cry, he shouted the curse with a glee. The strongest curse ever, now all of the people in the field and around its areas would be demolished...even Dumbledore. Killing two birds with one stone.

Harry froze what was this spell, how come it seemed so much like the killing curse, Harry felt something from within telling him that this was much stronger then the killing curse. He didn't know what to do.

Dumbledore smiled and walked right in front of the curse smiling all the way and pointed his wand at the curse "_El Sacricio." _

The area seemed to spin, and turn, Harry lost his footing and fell and he drowned himself into the earth. He blacked out.

He looked into Dumbledore's eyes, everything seemed to be moving so slowly, he couldn't stand it why had Dumbledore let them fight? What did he mean by two more confrontations to go? Did Dumbledore know that he was going to die.

He looked into the old man's eyes and saw that twinkle that he hadn't seen since his first couple years at Hogwarts, he saw Dumbledore smile at him giving him courage and strength to carry on.

Harry remembered when Hogwarts had gotten taken over and Dumbledore did not come to rescue his school for the first time in his career, but yet he sent strength and hope through his own ways. When during the last day at Hogwarts how they where betrayed, Harry still remembered that day.

He looked at the old man once again, his aging skin, his twinkled eyes, his long crooked nose, the half moon spectacles, the long silver beard, slowly fading away from the light of the two spells impact. It happened too slow.

Harry tried to put his arm forward but it seemed to be on a stop and go motion, nothing seemed to move, all sound seemed lost, Harry looked into Voldemort's eyes, they where wide and they no longer looked as slits on his face but the eyes of the Tom Marvolo Riddle that he saw during his adventures in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry saw Dumbledore who seemed to be fading away, looking almost like Nearly Headless Nick but then he grew even more transparent.

Dumbledore gave Harry one last smile and he mouthed the words...Hope...and Strength...........


	4. The Final Feast 1

__

Sarah: Hey thanks sis haha I liked your fanfic too just kind of short though but its all koo. I had to make Dumbledore die since you see Harry relied too much on him I needed to give him a new character. Harry is strong like yall think and all but eh he always got Dumbledore there and now that Lupin is gone where is his older support going to come from get my drift?

SilverWand13: Hey thanks for reading my story man that's dope.

Robaatsu: Hey you think its nice? Haha thanks.

The Final Feast 1

Harry felt from his stomach that he was being pulled into it as if he was eating himself up, his head started spinning and the scenery started to change into diffrent colors like a rainbow. First it was blue, then red, and so forth. Harry felt sick the world was crumbling around him he felt as if all hope was lost...voices erupted into his brain voices screaming, images flashed before his head. He saw Ron he was rolling on the ground with his hands to his ears his red hair spilled across his face, he tried to grab Ron to wake him out of it to tell him your just dreaming but then he looked around and saw himself he was doing not much better his arms wrapped around a tree he was squeezing it hard that the bark cut into his skin n trickles of blood ran down his arms.

Then everything went pitch black, the voices stopped, the spinning stopped.

Harry looked into the darkness he looked and saw no light, he lifted his arm trying to see it...he saw nothing but darkness. He tried to open his mouth to yell but nothing came out from his voice, his arm shot to his throat and his throat felt two ice cold hands...his hands. He looked all around him but heard nothing and saw nothing...but wait, there was a light or is it a light? Maybe his eye's were playing tricks on him but no it can't be because it started to get closer and closer. First it was just a spec, then it grew to a dot, and now it was about the size of a galleon. Harry heard a song, he knew this song...but what was it. He looked and saw the dot grow bright red, he saw it rushing toward him lighting up the darkness, the darkness that had once enveloped him he know could feel warmth again. Harry listened again to the song....and then he knew. 

"Fawkes," he breathed.

Then he saw Fawkes open his mouth and....and talk to him? 

"Harry," the bird had said, and when he had said it, Harry's world seemed to shake. "Harry wake up."

Harry opened his eyes, where was he, who was yelling his name....

"Hermione?"

His vision started to clear and he saw a patch of red hair....oh my...it was Ginny. The little girl that has had a crush on dear old Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived and the one who was her brother's friends and she was just the little annoying, get in the way sister.

"No, its me Ginny." came her disappointed voice, Ginny had always thought that one day she and Harry could be together but who was she to be Harry Potters girl? The other girls he had ever shown any interest to was either popular, pretty, brainy, or all of them. At first Ginny thought Cho Chang would be it but then Hermione pushed through.

Harry didn't know what to say, but he didn't have to say anything since Ginny said something first.

"Hermione's over there helping up Jin"

Harry's eyes opened up now, Jin...her ex boyfriend? How could...what the...Harry was lost. Ginny smiled to herself, Hermione was in the hospital bed already she was knocked out cold, she just said that....she didn't know why she should feel guilty but she didn't.

As two Healers came over Ginny walked away from Harry and smiled she didn't know why but "A witches got to do what a witches got to do."

Harry didn't understand why Hermione went to help her ex boyfriend instead of him, what was that girl playing at...he was lost and confused with his emotions, but at the moment he was in no condition to think.

Harry woke up and felt to arms around him, holding him tight, he looked around the room was white and blurry he couldn't make anything out. But the smartest guess was that he was in a hospital wing, maybe Hogwarts. He felt the bed pressing against his wounded back, he could feel the bandages around his ribs, all the normal things in his many trips to the hospital wing when he was still at school. 

The person holding him started stirring, he felt them squeeze him a little tighter.

"Finally woke up huh sleepy head"

It was Hermione, of all the times that Harry wished this could have happened at the moment he was feeling a mixture of emotions, he was angry, sad, lost, and other emotions that intertwined together.

"What's that matter Harry," as Hermione sat up in bed 

"Nothing don't worry about it."

Hermione was worried, what was wrong with Harry. There had to be something bothering him a lot but what could it be? Was it...was it her?

"Harry.."

"Don't worry about it I said...its nothing!"

She put her hand on his shoulder. Harry jerked away. Harry could see on her face was full of hurt. Then what was his, that pain that he felt when Ginny told him that she was helping her ex boyfriend out.

Tears formed up in her eyes, why.....why is he pulling away, have I done something to lose his trust? I have been nothing but faithful and nothing but putting his needs above all others. Why.

Harry walked out of the room leaving her there all alone in the hospital room, his hands in his pockets the air conditioning blowing his untidy hair, his glasses in his pocket but yet even without them he felt as if he was no longer blind now he could see clearly....clearly to what a person is really like.

When Harry left Hermione crumbled to the floor of the room, her no longer curly hair straight fell onto her face, the tears splattering onto the tiled floor. As she half sat there weeping.

"Harry! Oh Harry my boy...Harry!"

He turned around, who was calling his name? He saw Colin Creevy come running toward him, ever since Colin heard that Harry had turned into a member of the Order of the Phoenix Colin decided to join the Order as well. But now that Colin didn't look at Harry in the Live-Story-Book-Hero Harry found out that Colin had his reason to be that way and now has his reasons to join the Order. 

Harry thought back to when he confronted Colin about it, why was he always tagging along, why did he do this and that.

*****************

Memory

*****************

"Harry, Harry! Hey buddy how are you doing, where do you plan on going huh? Huh, common you know you can let me in on the fun can't you, I'm not a little kid anymore, i don't pester you like I used to common Harry please?"

Harry ears where splitting, his mind was reeling with pain of being agonized by this bloody idiot, it was driving him insane. He couldn't control his anger any longer. I am not going to be the Boy-Who-Lived I will not take it, who needs this fame, this attention....I don't want it. One more and I'll....

"Harr..."

Harry grabbed Colin by the shirt collar and lifted him up against the dungeon wall.

"Don't talk to me, leave me alone you idiot, can't you see your driving me insane. I'm not something for you to gawk at, I don't know you, I'm not your friend I just happen to be nice enough not to tell you this but you bloody hell better stay away from me you got it?"

Harry let go of Colin and walked off, Colin fell to the ground hard. His face was staring toward the ground. Before Harry could turn the corner Colin spoke.

"My friend's entire family was killed by You-Know-Who's supporters, he killed all of them except for her. She's in St. Mungos, she was imprisoned by the Cruciatus Curse until she lost her mind. This was eve after the war, but knowing that other family's won't end up like hers and other friendships wouldn't end up like ours I just wanted you to feel appreciated..."

Harry stopped, he turned his head around until he was at a 180 degree angle and he saw pearl drop tears slide from Colin's face. Hiding the sparkle blue from his eyes, so that's why.

Harry went over to Colin.

"You don't have to make me feel appreciated, I don't want that, and I don't deserve it...I'm just like any other normal average teenage wizard there is nothing more to it then that...I'm sorry Colin, I'm really sorry."

"No, No its okay Harry don't be it should be me that is sorry I shouldn't have done...I shouldn't have...if I knew that was how I made you feel and..."

"Are you two going to get out of this crummy dungeon or not," came Hermione's voice.

((Hermione's voice, a voice he used to wish he could hear it everyday, waking up to it and hearing its breath slowly at night sleeping to it. It would be great, but now....now Harry didn't even know what to do, he was lost.))

Harry remembered his face lifting up with a smile, as he helped lift Colin up and they went out to a gorgeous day, the sun shone, and a healthy breeze blew across the campus, the lake with the Giant Squid looked welcoming and perfect for a nice little dip.

Things happened so quickly that year, deaths and the attack.

Dumbledore was away from the school, he was helping the Ministry with certain things that where hidden even from the highest members of the Order. He as usual left Professor McGonagall in charge of running the school. By now many students where being shipped back home, for Voldemort's recent attacks had become more vicious.

They where having their final year, and this was the final feast.

Many students stood in the great Hall raising their cups to a speech that was given to the highest standing member of the staff. Professor McGonagall.

"All has not been well in this world, you may be the last class of Hogwarts to be seen in a long time. As everyone knows the Dark Lord has been doing many raids, and people from the Ministry are trying to keep the public safe, also members of the Order of the Phoenix have also been helping, I would the names I call out to stand and get applauded, they have done great deeds and should be recognized for them, though I know that everyone in this school has heard of him Mr. Ronald Weasley."

Soft and depressed claps came ringing through the almost empty room where they usually held great feasts. Mcgonagall held her hand up for silence. The clapping died away.

"Also the cleverest Witch I know, Hermione Granger."

More applause, she went through several names, including Neville, Seamus, Cho, and such. Finally.

"Not finally the last name, a great wizard, a true Gryffindor, Harry Pott ahhhhhhhhh"

Someone from the crowd had pointed their wand at the professor, she lay on the floor crumbled in a heap and she was still screaming, Snape reacted first, he pulled out his wand but he too was trapped by the illegal curse. Soon all the teachers where each put under the curse. Harry turned around and felt a hot pain ooze into his skin, he couldn't believe it....it....it was Hermione that had her wand pointed at him?


	5. The Final Feast 2

__

Thanks to everyone who reviewed =)

The Final Feast 2

***************

Memory Closed

***************

Harry woke from his memory with his eyes wide opened, his mouth slightly gapped, his pupils became smaller and his emerald green started spreading a bit of red through them. He felt himself engulfed in his own sweat, a cold sweat, when he remembered that memory it brought a cold shiver to him, it felt as if his heart had turned into ice. He felt his heart start beating again, he found himself breathing hard without noticing it. 

The last feast...it was quite a memory to remember. Something he could never forget, side by side they stood tall and strong, side by side they fought, and side by side they fell. The students of Hogwarts united, the houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and even some Slytherins. The four noble houses of great witches and wizards fighting the minions of the Dark Lord. He remembered when Hermione hit him with the spell he felt betrayal, he felt hurt, he felt pain, but he did not feel anger, why did he not feel anger? Then he didn't love her, she was just his friend, could love have struck so soon, could love have blinded him from his anger? But how, this was before he felt anything for her, or was it destiny that he would fall for her? All questions to be asked and nothing to be answered. 

*********

Memory

*********

With his Qudditch skills Harry rolled across the floor while pulling his wand out, he felt a jet of red shoot past him and another that hit him squarely in the chest, he flew back from the force. He felt as if his mind was wheeling, he felt the wound and felt something warm drip out, his tried looking but all he could see was white. He felt a sudden stretch of cold. 

Was this dying? Hey it wasn't so bad, not as bad as he thought it would be, after he felt this if he lived he would never be afraid to die again.

"Haha," came Harry's voice echoing through the filled feast room, all stopping stopped, all eyes turned to him, through the many death eaters mask he could see the fear, Harry was crazy in the minds of the students and some teachers that where left unharmed at the moment. Harry knew he wasn't dying because the room started coming back in focus, he saw Hermione standing over him with her wand out, her eyes filled with tears full of apology. There was no need to explain he knew what they did to her, he felt that kind of control from the fake Professor Moody before he knew it was hard to control.

His laugh still echoed through the walls, and yet still all eyes were still on him, he looked into the many faces his emerald eyes piercing through them like hot knives, he looked at Neville and saw the boy shiver...was his gaze that menacing and that much of a maniac for them to be staring at him like that? He could care less right now.

He stood up holding his wand, the other free hand clutching his bleeding chest that Hermione was trying to heal, without a sudden thought he knew where to shoot his spell, he knew. He stood up straight, but while looking ahead pointed his arm wand out straight much like a one handed scare crow and.....

"_Impedimenta Infragemeno_" The fragment curse they made anything in its way burst into pieces, like glass breaking. A very powerful curse that he learned when he was in the dungeon of the dead, another wonderful memory ((sarcastic)).

The curse of yellow much like a lightning flew past several faces and missed several masks by mere millimetres and it seemed to twist and turn avoiding people as if it was a seeking missile aimed for one man only, one thing.

Harry heard the spell hit directly and he knew it would hit before he could even begin to say the spell. It was as if his wand was becoming one with him, or was it that IT was becoming one with him. Either way he also knew it would do no damage but he knew it would prove himself more then worthy to IT.

A shimmering shield surrounded the Dark Lord, it wavered just a bit when the spell hit, the curse was trying to break through his shield of magic known as the greatest next to Dumbledore. His eyes almost widened when parts of his magical force field started to splinter. That was a strong Fragment curse, it had to be only one person that could do it so enough to break or even think to break through his shield.

"Dumbledore," the creature breathed. Many expected hot acid to shoot from his mouth when he spoke.

Harry smiled, his arm still stretched toward Voldemort, his only turned his face toward the foul beast, his bangs falling over his face, one eye was completely covered with hair while the other shone brightly through with only slits of hair over it.

This time Voldemort's eyes really did widen, Har...Harry Potter. When did that child's spells gain so much power? When did he miss the increase of the boys magic? He couldn't believe, Voldemort had always seen Harry as much or less an equal but now he saw him his equal more then just a normal opponent, it was an opponent to be cautioned of even if he was a boy. But no....no Harry is no longer a boy, but a man. Yes a man. Voldemort smiled, he was fighting his equal now, Harry had finally tapped into his powers or the beginnings of his true powers. 

Many in the room shivered when they saw the smile from Voldemort, but Harry didn't even tingle, he had nothing to fear, this was his school, and he would protect it. Harry stood up his face looking away from Voldemort, his wand at his side, he stood tall and strong, he pivoted to face Voldemort.

"One of us will die tonight Voldy and it won't be me."

Voldemort smile vanished, he felt the boiling anger.

"_Purno Inferna"_

Harry blocked the spell, but the fire curse grazed his arm leaving a rather burnt mark across his arm. He didn't even feel the pain, because if he did it would be in vain for his mind was so full of hate he could have died and not have known and his body would have kept on charging. 

Harry ran toward Voldemort, he blasted spell after spell of the death eaters getting in his way, and every death eater that came in contact with his curses fell down and stayed down. The odds were being evened. Now there where more students then Death Eaters. When he was nearing Voldemort 3 death eaters stood in his way, they whe in a trinagle position. Harry blasted them with a single spell and the three went tumbling into the wall.

The battle around them was harsh, many students fell, and many death eaters fell, screams echoed through the walls, blood spilled onto the once clean floors. Harry almost smirked, Filch is going to have a heart attack when he sees this mess. He walked up the front stairs a couple of steps, Voldemort was at the top of the stairs. Blocking the big doors of the hall.

Harry stepped onto the small platform and he and Voldemort faced each other and bowed, the where starting to fight, with destruction just barley underneath them, Harry saw a Hufflepuff student clutch at his chest as if he was trying to scratch the curse out, he saw the way his face was twisted in fear as he slowly almost too slowly seemed to crush from within.

Voldemort launched the first attack, Harry dodged it and he shouted a curse the spell went right through him! Harry saw that at the last second the Dark Lords image seemed to be much like water. As if he was only a hologram. Voldemort took Harry's hesitation as a weapon and shot Harry in the arm with a stupefying spell that sent the boy sprawling toward the left against a wall.

Harry knew he had left himself vulnerable and cursed under his breath, he was starting to formulate a plan, he had to wait for Voldemort to shoot a curse at him though. For now he was on the rebound.

The two opponents circled each other, as spells flew at them from misfired spells, but they never touched either of them. Walls crumbled from around them chunks of Hogwarts thousand year old holdings fell from the roof like sky, it seemed as if really the sky was raining down on them, about to crush them.

A curse flew at Harry, his face light up in delight, here was his chance. he dropped to the ground and rolled toward Voldemort. He pointed his wand directly in front of Voldemort's chest. He sent a curse through his wand. He smiled knowing the battle was his.

Voldemort's eyes widned, but he was quick he disappeared and then reappeared right behind Harry. The Dark Lord saw the moment of triumph in Harry's face but saw it disappear just as quickly. He raised his own wand.

"_Avada Kedavera_"

Harry's face was drained from all of its color, this was it, its over he thought. Should he be happy or should he be sad, a part of him wanted it to end, but an even stronger part told him he must hold on.

A body flew over him, and pushed him out the way, Harry's face become rigid who...oh no...no...no.......

"Hermione!!! NOOOO"

Hermione's body fell to the ground, Harry saw that part of her robes where torn, she fell to the ground slowly, her eyes open wide as if she saw a bloody ghost from the dormant place of hell itself. Her eyes teary eyed, but she had a smile on that he would never forget. He tried smiling back but he was in too much confusion to know how to, it was as if he forgot, he rushed toward her as she fell. Too slow...much too slow.

He caught her head and then as if his memory came back he remembered how to smile, his face was twisted in a form he didn't know. He then remembered something he never though of. There was only one other student that was there at the final feast of the 7th years on accident...Ginny. But then he was in too much confusion to really care what was going on. He now remembered the way her face was twisted, in anger, hate, and jealousy.

But all he could remember was him saying Hermione's name.

"Hermione!"

***************

Memory Closed  
***************


End file.
